The standard typewriter keyboard has persisted in use for many years. Various proposals have been made for alternative keyboard layouts that are intended to be easier to use. Some of these involve rearranging the keys into left hand and right hand key groupings, usually according to the frequency of use of the keys. With as many, if not more, keys than the standard keyboard, these rearrangements of the keys remain as difficult to master as the standard keyboard.
In addition to the general purpose keyboards that have been developed, a number of specific purpose keyboards have also been proposed. Because these are special purpose devices they cannot be used for general purpose typing, word processing and the like.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a novel keyboard layout.